tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is an international English-language digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Specializing in programming aimed mainly at children and adolescents aged 8–16 with its weekday morning edutainment programs aimed at younger children aged 2–6, the channel primarily airs various animated and live-action series, including both original and imported content. Since April 3, 2006, the majority of Bonzai’s nighttime programming is used by its late night daypart Bonzai@fterDark, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes in the United States. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Bonzai Network/Bonzai@fterDark", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings (1999) On April 6, 1999, Canadian media and broadcasting company Corus Entertainment announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan Communications to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. Launch (2000) Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6:00 a.m. ET/3:00 a.m. PT with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up!: My Quintuplet Life. Its slate of programming consisted of acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi? ''The channel maintains to this day and 24-hour schedule, divided into a 16-hour (5 a.m - 9 p.m.) and 8-hour (9 p.m - 5 a.m.) schedule. A Canadian English version of the channel was launched on June 5, 2000. The Canadian French channel launched on April 1, 2002. In September of the same year, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. In May 2004, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. '''Change in focus and international distribution (2006-09)' On April 3, 2006, Bonzai was relaunched as a general entertainment network from preschoolers to young adults. Along with this relaunch, Bonzai introduced a new program time slot format: preschool programming from 6:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m (see BonBon), animated programming from 12: 00 - 6:00 p.m, live-action programming from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m, and adult content from 9:00 p.m - 6:00 a.m. The animated and live-action slots only lasted until the autumn of the same year (as they were merged together), and over the course of the next 8 years, Bonzai had implemented the preschool and adult programming as a part of its daily lineup. On September 10, 2007, BritCan Communications Worldwide announced that it would be expanding Bonzai into an international television service as a follow-up to the channel's availability in Canada. The announcement concided with the launch of Bonzai in Poland, Romania, Hungary, Russia, and Turkey on the same date. On January 1, 2008, Bonzai Network launched in the Philippines on SkyCable and in the Arab World on Orbit Showtime on March 20, 2008. The channel also launched in France, Germany and Switzerland. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. On November 15, 2009, Bonzai launched in Australia on Foxtel, followed by the November 27 launch of the channel in Greece on Conn-x TV and in Cyprus on CytaVision. Later years (2010) On May 1, 2010 Bonzai launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. Another Portuguese version of the channel launched on July 25, 2010 on Vodafone Casa TV and in Angola and Mozambique on DStv. The channel launched in the United Kingdom and Ireland on December 3, 2013. On May 31, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and Japanese animation studio Madhouse for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also changed its name to Bonzai Network. On June 24, 2016, Bonzai Network acquired the rights to Airmageddon, Thunderbirds Are Go, Storm Hawks, and Wakfu: The Animated Series, as well as two new original series (Combat Phantom Crusader, and Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey) that would serve as the main programming for its new programming block Smash Up. On August 15, 2016, Bonzai Network launched in Southeast Asia on TrueVisions and Japan on SKY PerfecTV!. That same date, the EMEA version on Bonzai Network split into two different entities: the regular EMEA version, and a newly dedicated MENA version. At a BritCan Communications press release on August 26, it was revealed that Bonzai Network will receive several new original and acquired series exclusive to the network, including preschool-oriented series, on September 5, 2016, accompanied by a new on-the-air branding refresh. Said rebrand took place on September 1, with updated graphics, a new logo, and idents which utilize live action and animation, representing everyday situations in the modern era. Created by Red Bee Media (the same creators of the CBBC 2016 rebrand), the new look, entitled Expect the Fun, will seek a global rebranding effort on international Bonzai channels across the world. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s schedule primarily consists of various animated (Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, Flubber: A Bonzai Network Prod, Levi's Magic Shop) live-action/comedy (Driving Me Crazy, Evergreen: The Lost Kingdom, PROPS!), and imported content aimed primarily at children and young teenagers from 7 - 15 years of age, as well as preschoolers. One of the channel's most noteworthy series has been'' Bunched Up!, the first series aired ever produced for Bonzai Network. The series spawned seven seasons and a TV film, and is still seen in daily reruns of episodes. While it produces or commissions a substantial portion of its programming, Bonzai Network has been shown to acquired several series from other producers, and airs several series sourced from Corus' other properties, such as Teletoon and YTV. '''Programming blocks ' Current * ''Get Set for Life on Bonzai'''' ''- Bonzai Network launched a new preschool block, its name borrowing the now-defunct name for Kids' CBC. It premiered on August 15, 2016, airing from 7:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m. EST/PST. Shows include Animal Mechanicals, Erky Perky, Freddy's Firehouse, George Shrinks, Maryoku Yummy, Meteor Max, Muffin Man, Pecola, Wimzie's House,' and The WotWots, Maryoku Yummy, ''Meteor Max, Muffin Man, Pecola, Wimzie's House, and The WotWots.' * ''New@4 ''- Launched on September 5, 2016, this block, airing from 4:00 - 6:00 p.m. EST/PST, Airs new episodes of Bonzai Network's original series, such as Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, Driving Me Crazy, Evergreen: The Lost Kingdom, and Flubber: A Bonzai Network Prod. * [[Crack Up! (Bonzai Network)|'Crack Up!]]'' - “Crack Up!” is a weekend morning animated and live-action comedy block featuring double episodes of The Aquabats! Super Show, Dennis and Gnasher, Endangered Species, Funniest Pets and People, and OOglies, from 7:00 a.m -12:00 p.m. EST/PST. Hosted by Mandy Ballonton and Evan Staunton. * ''Smash Up! Fridays ''- “Smash Up! Fridays”, anchored by Airmageddon, Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, Storm Hawks, Thunderbirds Are Go, and Wakfu: The Animated Series is a Friday night block airing from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m. EST/PST. Hosted by Patricia Sullivan and Suki Aino. 'Seasonal ' * ''Summer Breakfast Club'' '- Airing from 9:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. EST/PST, the Summer Breakfast Club block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from July to August, containing some of the channel's popular programs. * 'Fall-Tastic! '- This block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and October, with some of these series coming from Corus' other children's channels, such as Teletoon and YTV. * 'The Spooky Club '- The network runs programming blocks annually during the ending of October. Since 2011, Bonzai Network has branded its Halloween-themed programming lineup as "The Spooky Club". * 'Winterfest '- Airing from December - February 1st, ''Winterfest ''is the current winter branding for new Christmas and winter-themed episodes of Bonzai Network's original and acquired programming. Sister channels '''Bonzai@fterDark' Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Bonzai After Dark (stylized as Bonzai@fterDark) is Bonzai Network’s nighttime programming service, which debuted on April 3, 2006, and runs from daily from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST/PST. C-Kube Main article: C-KubeC-Kube Channel Launched on October 1, 2001 as a spin-off channel of Bonzai Network, C-Kube is an international digital cable and satellite television network geared towards a younger audience (6 - 12 years old). Originating as a programming block on Bonzai Network in 2000, the channel runs for 24-hours per day with original series and syndicated programming from Nelvana and DreamWorks Classics. BonBon ''' ''Main article: BonBon '' Launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint partnership between BritCan Communications, Sesame Workshop, and HIT Entertainment, BonBon is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at preschoolers and their families; it was relaunched on September 4, 2006 as a duopoly with sister network BHyper. Due to BHyper's programming being considered too complex for BonBon's preschool and kindergarten audience, BonBon ran for 13 hours a day, from 6:00 a.m. - 7:00 p.m. It was revealed during a late 2014 BritCan Communications upfront that the company had plans of separating BonBon and BHyper into two different entities. On May 2, 2015, BritCan announced that it would shut down BritCan News Channel and use its space to create a 24-hour BHyper channel. The plans were already set, and the channels split apart on June 15, 2015. '''BHyper Main article: BHyper '' Launched on September 4, 2006 as a duopoly with sister network BonBon, BHyper is a teen-oriented program service that targetes an older audience and features thought-provoking programming edgier in content than BonBon and Bonzai Network. Due to its programming being considered too complex for BonBon's preschool and kindergarten audience, BHyper took up 11 hours of BonBon's air time, from 7:00 p.m. - 6:00 a.m. everyday. It was revealed during a late 2014 BritCan Communications upfront that the company had plans of separating BonBon and BHyper into two different entities. On May 2, 2015, BritCan announced that it would shut down BritCan News Channel and use its space to create a 24-hour BHyper channel. The plans were already set, and the channels split apart on June 15, 2015. Related services 'Bonzai Network HD' On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched a high definition feed called '''Bonzai Network HD', which simulcasts the east coast standard definition feed in the United States and Canada. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. International availability Americas ''' '''Europe 'Turkey, Middle East, Africa' Australasia Presentation Since January 8, 2007, all of the the Bonzai Network HQ, Crack Up! ''and ''Smash Up! Fridays live-action segments have been filmed at Studios 1F4,4ND, 25L and 5XG at Bonzai Network Studios' headquarters in New York City, New York. Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network